Danny Phantom (character)
Danny Phantom}} Danny Phantom |image = Render-_Danny_Fenton_1.png|Fenton Render-_Danny_Phantom_stock_image.png|Phantom |gender = Male |species = Half-human/Half-ghost (formerly fully human) |age = 14 |born = Unknown |haircolor = Black (Human) |haircolorbox = Black |haircolor1 = White (Ghost) |haircolorbox1 = White |eyecolor = Icy Blue (Human) |eyecolorbox = #6db2df |eyecolor1 = Neon Green (Ghost) |eyecolorbox1 = #6faa38 |eyecolor2 = Red (under Freakshow's control)"Control Freaks" |eyecolorbox2 = #F00 |affiliations = Casper High School Fenton Works Team Phantom |occupation = High school student Superhero |residence = Fenton Works Amity Park |homeworld = Earth |nick name = |friends = Sam Manson Tucker Foley Valerie Gray Frostbite Wulf Cujo |enemies = |loveinterests = Sam Manson (current girlfriend) Paulina (formerly) Valerie Gray (formerly) |interests = Astronomy NASA Dumpty Humpty Bowling |goal = To protect and defend against ghost attacks, Survive high school |parents = Jack Fenton (father) Maddie Fenton (mother) |spouses = None for now (It could possibly happen with Sam |children = None |siblings = Jazz Fenton (older sister) Dani Phantom (clone/"cousin") |grandparents = "Grandpa Fenton" |grandchildren = None |pets = Cujo (briefly) |others = Alicia (aunt) John Fentonightingale (ancestor) |other_1 = Clones |other1 = Dani Phantom Clones of Danny |first = "Mystery Meat" |last = "Phantom Planet" |voice = David Kaufman }} Daniel "Danny" Fenton, also known by his alias Danny Phantom, is the titular protagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. Becoming a half-human/half-ghost during a Lab accident, Danny has taken on the role of a ghostly superhero to protect Amity Park and the world from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. History The Origin Living with ghost-obsessed parents since birth, Danny had to put up with his parents' "unique" personalities, which often traumatized him. Danny wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up and, unlike his parents, had no interest in hunting ghosts. However, this did not stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While exploring his parents' laboratory, Danny accidentally activated the newly-built Fenton Ghost Portal, causing his molecular structure to become infused with ectoplasm. This causes Danny to become half-human and half-ghost and gain an array of ghostly superpowers. Beginning Danny had only had his powers for a month, before his first real ghost fight. He was unsure about telling his parents about the accident, and was still trying to get the hang of his powers, often losing control of them at inopportune and embarrassing moments. But after his first battle against a ghost, he realized what his powers were for. Since the ghosts were a serious threat, Danny decided to take on the role of a superhero to protect Amity Park."Mystery Meat" Danny soon met Vlad Masters, his parents' friend from college, now a billionaire bachelor. Danny found out that twenty years ago, Vlad became a half-ghost just like Danny, and now had all the same powers he had but with twenty years more experience. Vlad soon became Danny's arch-nemesis. Becoming a Hero At first, Danny Phantom was not a particularly well-known or well-liked ghost. His debut to Amity Park was ruined when Walker staged a Ghost invasion on the city and framed Danny for it"Public Enemies" and later when Freakshow took control of Danny's mind and forced him to perpetrate a series of ghostly crimes for him."Control Freaks" Events such as these caused the people of Amity Park to hate Danny Phantom (then known to them as "Inviso-Bill"), despite his intentions to protect them. Danny's only supporters were his two friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson and, unbeknownst to him, his sister Jazz. In "Reign Storm," after Danny defeated Pariah Dark and saved Amity Park from being trapped in the Ghost Zone, Amity Park finally recognized him as a hero. (It was at this point when he confirmed to the town that his name really was "Danny Phantom.") This also helped his standing in the Ghost Zone, as the Far Frozen began to know him as “the Great One” and “Savior of the Ghost Zone” due to his victory. However, his parents and his then-love interest Valerie, the three people he most wanted to believe in him, still did not view Danny Phantom as anything but a menace. Alternate Paths In "The Ultimate Enemy," Danny witnessed an alternate future where he gave up his human half after an accident killed his friends and family, causing him to become fully ghost and much more powerful, but ultimately extremely evil. His own future self turned out to be his ultimate enemy. New Allies and Old Friends Throughout his adventures, Danny made a number of allies, including his half-ghost female clone and cousin, Dani Phantom, a Yeti-like ghost named Frostbite, the Master of Time by the name of Clockwork, a werewolf ghost named Wulf, and Pandora, the owner of Pandora's Box. A Bright Future In "Phantom Planet," Vlad created a new team of teenage ghost hunters, the Masters' Blasters, to upstage Danny. They were inexplicably able to hunt ghosts much better than Danny could, embarrassing Danny to the point where he began to seriously question his status as the superhero the people wanted. He was so depressed that, despite his friends' protests, he used the Fenton Portal to remove all his ghost powers, becoming fully human again. At the same time, however, a much bigger threat - the Disasteroid - was headed straight for Earth, timed to collide in just one week and destroy the entire planet; because Earth and the Ghost Zone are flip sides of each other, if Earth were to be destroyed, the Ghost Zone would be destroyed as well. With renewed determination, Danny returned to the Ghost Zone to seek help. His enemies in the Ghost Zone, however, were all too glad to see him in his powerless human state, and took great pleasure in blasting him over and over. This inexplicably caused Danny to regain his half-ghost status and all his former powers. Gaining help from his allies and enemies from the Ghost Zone, humans and ghosts worked side-by-side and successfully saved the Earth from the Disasteroid. When the crisis was finally over, Danny revealed his secret identity to all of Earth and was hailed as Earth's hero. Appearance Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red oval in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. In this form, he wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with ghost trails and the negative space inside it forming a "P," on his chest. Personality At first, Danny was an average teenager attending high school, awkward and nervous but friendly. Like most teenagers, he had crushes on girls, desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. But unlike most teenagers he had ghostly superpowers. He struggled to cope with them and was afraid of anyone discovering his secret, fearing it would make him go from "geek" to "freak," and longed to be normal just like everyone else again. But after fighting ghosts for the first time, he realized he could use his powers for good. This newfound sense of purpose changed Danny into a heroic, brave young man. In the present, when he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is kind, easy-going, helpful, and compassionate at times. He likes using his ghost powers for good, but, being a teenage boy, is not always above using them to get revenge on bullies or sneak into the girls' locker room. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard when he puts his mind on the task at hand. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Danny has also shown distress when it comes to failure in himself to protect others. Examples of this include the deaths of his family and friends inadvertently causing him to turn evil, the moment when he believed that he had failed to protect Dani from Vlad, and the brief time when he gave up his powers after Masters' Blasters upstaged and humiliated him into thinking himself obsolete and useless. Danny also shows the traits of being a true friend. In the episode, Control Freaks, Danny is put under the control of Freakshow. While on the moving train, Sam tells Danny that his choices are either for his friends or for Freakshow. When she falls over the edge of the train into a ravine, Danny remembers Sam is his real friend. And, despite being mind controled, chooses to save his real friend, and destroys the crystal ball. Relationships Sam Manson Sam has been Danny's friend since at least the second grade and was one of the first two people Danny trusted with his secret. Danny's friendship with Sam is not always as strong as his friendship with Tucker due to their mutual stubbornness, but he values her friendship just as much as he values Tucker's. Their relatoinship was built over years, and eventually turned into romance by the end of the season. Sam always had a little bit of a crush on Danny. But Danny, at first, showed romantic feelings exclusively toward Paulina, which made Sam extremely jealous."Parental Bonding" By "Phantom Planet," however, Danny had rejected Paulina and confessed his feelings for Sam, and he and Sam had become an official couple. S01e11 Sam in awe of Danny.gif|Sam falling in love with Danny S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png|One of their many "fake-out makeouts" S03M04 Danny kisses Sam back.png|Danny and Sam kiss ("Phantom Planet") Tucker Foley Tucker is Danny's best friend, as the two have many things in common, and was one of the first two people Danny trusted with his secret. Danny often takes Tucker's side when Tucker and Sam disagree, and rarely disagrees with Tucker. Tucker is the technology expert of the three, so Danny and Sam often rely on his expertise to help them hunt ghosts. The two get along greatly, partly because they are both boys. But also because they share very similar interests. Jazz Fenton When Danny was younger, he and his big sister Jazz were quite close, but as they grew older, they became more at odds with each other. Jazz's behavior is intelligent in a sometimes snobbish manner, which annoys Danny despite Jazz's concern for her little brother. In "My Brother's Keeper," Jazz learned Danny's secret and, unbeknownst to Danny, helped cover for him when he needed to go ghost. She planned not to tell Danny until Danny was ready to tell her, which occurred in "The Ultimate Enemy." The two have since formed a much tighter bond. Despite having a more strained and distant relationship at the beginning of the series, the two clearly still love each other. Jazz always looks after Danny, and he refuses to let Jazz down and promises to always keep her safe. S01e09 Jazz subtly confronts Danny.png|Jazz tries to understand Danny S01e09 Danny carrying Jazz.png|Danny Phantom carries Jazz to safety S03e05 Jazz tries to be encouraging.png|Jazz and Danny share a secret Jack and Maddie Fenton Danny sometimes feels at odds with his parents, especially due to their desire to hunt ghosts. At an earlier age, Danny connected greatly with his mother, but they grew apart over time. While it seems he does not always feel safe with his parents (as they have on multiple occasions expressed intention to tear Danny Phantom apart molecule by molecule), he shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. On both occasions where Danny's parents found out that he is Danny Phantom, they readily accepted him for it. Paulina Sanchez At the beginning of the series, Danny had a massive crush on Paulina, even going so far as to set his computer password to "Paulina Fenton." Danny was too awkward and shy to ask her out, and the one time he worked up enough courage, his intangibility activated and caused his pants to fall down, embarrassing Danny in front of everyone and discouraging him from talking to her again. After he, as Danny Phantom (then still known as "Inviso-Bill"), saved her life, Paulina developed a huge crush on Danny Phantom; but she continued to completely ignore and reject Danny Fenton, frustrating Danny to no end. As the series progressed, however, Danny's feelings for Paulina faded, being replaced by Valerie, and eventually Sam. Valerie Gray When they first met, Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind, as he was not a fan of her egotistical and angry attitude nor of the fact that she wanted to hunt his ghost self down."Shades of Gray""Life Lessons" However, as Danny Phantom and Valerie were often forced to work together against their mutual foes, Danny Fenton began to see things from Valerie's perspective and gradually warmed up to her, even going so far as to briefly express romantic feelings toward her. In "Phantom Planet," Valerie was among the crowd cheering for Danny after he revealed his identity to the world. S01e18 Valerie trying to break handcuffs.gif|Begruding allies S02M01 Danny and Valerie team up.gif|A temporary truce File:S02e12 DF and VG.gif|Danny and Valerie in love File:S03M04 Valerie clapping.png|Valerie cheering for Danny ("Phantom Planet") Mr. Lancer Mr. Lancer was his least favorite teacher who often favors the popular kids and gives him and his friends detention and bad grades. Though Danny showed annoyed feelings towards his teacher, he still protected Mr. Lancer from ghosts and injury, if not letting a few things slip sometimes as payback. Vlad Masters At first, Vlad was Danny's enemy only because he was jealous of Danny's father Jack, whom he felt had stolen Maddie from him in college. Vlad wanted to take Maddie back, and even went so far as to offer to bring up Danny as his own son and train him in using his ghost powers. However, by "Eye for an Eye," Danny and Vlad had become more antagonistic toward each other, with Vlad's motive inexplicably changing from wanting revenge on Jack to wanting to rule the world and destroy Danny. Only in the alternate future explored in "The Ultimate Enemy" does Danny treat Vlad as anything other than an arch-nemesis. Danny states that everyone might just need a second chance to make things right, and gives Vlad the chance to redeem himself. Dani Phantom Danny and Dani were on opposing sides until Dani realized that her creator, Vlad, was only using her, at which point she defected and became an ally of Danny. Despite only knowing each other for a short time, they developed a close sibling-like bond, always trusting and protecting each other. She later reappeared seeking a cure for her instability, which Danny immediately decided to help with. Danny saved her from Vlad with help from Valerie Gray and they were able to find the cure with Dani beating Vlad after she was saved. With her now safe, Danny angrily threatened Vlad to never interfere with Dani's life again, showing a protective and responsible side similar to Jazz's interactions with Danny. Afterwards, Dani thanked Danny for his help and they shared a hug until Dani parts ways with him again, intending to do her own good in the world. Dani later helped Danny and the others ghosts by turning the Earth intangible to save it from the Disasteroid. Dark Danny Dark Danny is the most powerful and evil foe Danny has ever faced. Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, but Dark Danny is a whole other story. Dark Danny is, or was, Danny's future self, but the events that led Danny to become him were averted through Clockwork's intervention. They have not encountered each other since Dark Danny's imprisonment in Clockwork's lair. It possible if the show is renewed he will return. Skulker The hunter ghost Skulker has proven to be Danny's most persistent foe. Skulker has often tried to hunt and capture Danny due to Danny's unique status as a half-ghost. Despite this, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny seeks aid from if he needs allies in the Ghost Zone.The ghost hunter is usually reluctant, but ultimately accepting towards (if not due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined.) Powers and Abilities Ghost Powers Danny possesses a variety of supernatural powers and abilities due to his unique physiology. *'Going Ghost': Danny can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from Danny's waist, then sweeping across his body. His battle cry, "I'm going ghost!" or a variant thereof, often accompanies his transformation. Once transformed, he can use all his ghost powers. He can switch back to human form at will, and can still access some of his powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. **'Transformation Shock/''Aural Projection': He calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability in My Brother's Keeper, forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings. Danny can release any clutches from his enemy. However, this ability doesn't seem to always work. It was revealed that he can't release himself from the rope that was formed by Ecto-Energy Constructions in The Ultimate Enemy. *'Intangibility: Danny can turn his body intangible to pass through walls or other solid matter. This power was the hardest for Danny to control at first, often activating at embarrassing times such as causing his pants to fall down while he was asking a girl out. He can turn just a portion of his body intangible as well, and he can also turn other people or objects intangible when in contact with them. **Intangibility Fusion: When his Half-ghost is separated from his human half, he can fuse back with his human half in order to become one again. He was able to fuse with Vlad's Ghost in The Ultimate Enemy. Dark Danny can fuse an object inside someone in order to make it unreachable and untouchable, such as when he fused one of Clockwork's medallions into Danny. *Invisibility: Danny can make his body invisible to both humans and ghosts. *Flight: Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost form,"Butch Hartman Talks Danny Phantom" interview by Ryan Ball of Animation Magazine published April 8, 2004 Butch Hartman: "the kind of powers Danny has–he can fly really fast and he’s really strong. When he’s a ghost, gravity doesn’t affect him so he can lift really heavy things" so he can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, and walk on vertical surfaces. While flying, his legs often become a ghostly tail. His top speed was measured to be 112 mph in an early episode,Measured by Tucker in "Maternal Instinct" and he almost certainly gotten faster since then. **'''Wall Walking: Danny, as well as many other ghosts, can manipulate their center of gravity; they can walk and run on up and down uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. This either because of his ability to defy gravity (flying) or because of some unexplored ability to adhere/combine/interact to/with the molecular structure of the surface of walls etc. **'Back Slide': This allows him to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. He saw a possessed Paulina perform this ability in Public Enemies; he first used this ability in Lucky in Love. *'Ecto-Energy Powers' **'Ghost Ray': Danny can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from his hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. As Dark Danny his blasts are composed of green and white ectoplasm. Even without using his full power, he can blow apart a good portion of a multi-story building. ***'Repulsion Field': A unique power that only Danny possesses, He can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from his body to repel large groups of attackers. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. This is one of the many powers he has developed that Vlad hasn't. **'Energy Strike': Like Vlad and Dark Danny, Danny can channel ecto-energy through his fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **'Cutting with Ecto-Energy': He can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturn. **'Ecto-Energy Constructions': Danny can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. ***'Ghost Shield': Danny can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like his ghost rays, Danny's shields are green in color. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani and Vortex. He can create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year . ****'Power Absorption': Danny can absorb an opponent's powers in order to increase his power. He absorbed Vortex's powers to control the weather, but it was linked to his emotions. This power was only given to him briefly. Since then, Danny has not been seen absorbing any other form of power from another ghost. **'Energy Absorption': Energy absorption is similar to power absorption in that both powers are used to transfer an ecto-entity's power to another entity. The difference is that energy absorption only transfers ghost energy (which the receiving ghost can use against their enemies with their own powers), while power absorption transfers an actual arsenal of powers (the receiving ghost is granted the powers of the first ghost and can use powers they may not have otherwise). **'Power Augmentation': Danny can use his ecto-energy to increase his physical strength. When holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, he was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. When he does this, his aura started glowing brighter. He also used this power when he was trapped in an ectoplasmic goo web in the episode Doctor's Disorders . **'Ghost Stinger': Danny can send ecto-energy as electricity through an electric current, negating his enemies' electric attacks and sending them back at the attacker. As Dark Danny he used this electric attack to instantly drain Danny of his power, forcing him to turn back to his human form. The fact that he has only used it when his enemy uses an electric attack may imply that he actually redirects the electricity with his hands. **'Photokinesis': Danny can project light from his hand using ecto-energy when he and Dash Baxter go into a dark mouse hole in the wall of Fenton Works In "Micro Management,". In Double Cross my Heart, he created an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of The Guys in White, releasing a great amount of light in order to distract and blind his enemies. In "Urban Jungle," Danny generates light with his hand when he go into the dark Fenton Works' lab. In "Claw of the Wild," Danny generates light with his hand when he, Sam, and Tucker go out into the woods at night to look for Nathan Lester. He uses this power again later before he's confronted by Walker's goons. **'Ghostly Wail': Danny can generate an extremely powerful sonic blast of pure ecto-energy that can destroy buildings and cause severe damage to both humans and ghosts. The ghostly wail is Danny's most powerful ability, but it drains his energy extremely quickly, often forcing him to revert to his powerless human form after just one use. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this in Phantom Planet. While he is capable of defeating almost any foe with this power, he only uses it as a last resort. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. It appeared to finish off all of his enemies in The Ultimate Enemy. **'Telekinesis': Danny can surround objects with his ecto-energy to make them move from a distance. Inexplicably, Danny has only been seen using this power once, to give a rake to the Box Ghost,"Boxed Up Fury" and it is never seen nor mentioned outside of its one appearance. As Dark Danny it visible in the form of green energy emanating from his hands and surrounding the subject of the telekinesis. He can use his telekinesis to render his enemies immobile. ***Restoration: Danny can use his ghostly power to restore an restore both living and non-living things to full health and pristine condition. In "The Fright Before Christmas," Danny uses this power to fix the damaged gifts while Desiree uses this power to fix the damaged trees. The only one who shares this power is Desiree. **'Ghost Portal Creation': As Dark Danny he can create portals between Earth and the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand. It is possible Danny will develop this power since the Fenton Portal is destroyed, and this will be his way of traveling through worlds. He is able to do this with the Infi-Map though. ***Time Travel: With the Infi-Map Danny is able to move through time and space into the past or future. *'Overshadowing': Danny can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing him to completely control his or her actions. While overshadowing, Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility, and ghost rays. **'Software Fusion/Data Form': With the Fenton Helmet, Danny can introduce himself into computer software and overshadow his video game avatar to use his ghost powers in video games. It possible he has Technopathy as Dark Danny managed to hijack the frequency of Future Valerie's communicator, even though she was inside a ghost shield and he was outside of it. **'Exorcism': Danny can separate a possessed person from a ghost overshadowing them simply by grabbing them with his hand or using a ghost ray. He separated Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person, although he didn't use it with Tucker due to his power. He also uses this ability in Bitter Reunions to separate Vlad from his dad, and in the episode Public Enemies when Walker's crew overshadowed Amity Park. The only character who shares this power is Wulf, who uses his claws to do so. He later used the Gauntlets to separate Vlad Plasmius from Vlad Masters. and then combines with Plasmius, resulting in the creation of Dark Danny **'Dream Invasion': Danny can overshadow a sleeping subject in order to get inside and influence his or her dreams. In "Frightmare," Danny first uses this power to enter Tucker's dream, where he questions Tucker having Danny be his janitor in his dream in order to wake him up. Danny then invades Sam's dream, and sees that she is having the same dream he was having earlier in the episode. To wake Sam up, Danny overshadows Dash in her dream and transforms into Dash Phantom. After Sam, Danny invades Jazz's dream and has her dream that she is married to Dash. Later, Danny, with Sam, invades Nocturn's dream in order to defeat him. *'Cryokinesis': Danny can fire blasts of icy energy from his hands or eyes that can freeze enemies on contact, radiate cold energy from his body, and create objects from ice out of thin air. When using this power, his eyes turn icy blue instead of their usual glowing green. Danny can combine cryokinesis with his other powers for enhanced effects, such as firing an icy explosive blast or generating an ice shield to block fire attacks. Danny learned this power in "Urban Jungle." **'Ghost Sense': When Danny is near other ghosts, a cold blue mist comes out from his mouth and a chill goes down his spine. In "Urban Jungle," it was revealed that Danny's ghost sense was a manifestation of his then-untapped potential to use cryokinesis. *'Pyrokinesis': Danny can generate and throw balls of ectoplasmic fire."Claw of the Wild" In The Ultimate Enemy he create powerful torrents of green ghost fire that can break through the ground. Furthermore, his hair is made of white, ghostly flames, that can ignite flammable objects as usual. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': Danny can bend, twist, split, and otherwise contort his ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. As Dark Danny he was able to stretch his body, create holes in his body, turn his body into vapor, and turn his head around 180 degrees. **'Duplication': Danny can create duplicates of himself that all have his ghost powers and can fight alongside him. After seeing Vlad use this power during their first encounter, Danny spends much of the series trying to learn to use it himself. He had managed to properly use it in the episode Beauty Marked , when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 2 though just for a second and finally mastering it in Torrent of Terror. Even then, he can't properly hold it, showing he has yet to master this power, though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton. **'Plasticity:' Danny has the ability to stretch certain or all parts of his body in an elastic fashion. **'Shapeshifting': As Dark Danny, he can assume the appearance of his former human self as a disguise. ***'Voice Manipulation': Dark Danny can alter his voice to sound like Danny. **'Superhuman Flexibility': Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist his far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *Ghost Power Weakening: With the Plasmius Maximus, Danny is able to nullifies spectral energies, completely cancelling a ghost's powers. Its effects only last for three hours. Danny uses the Plasmius Maximus on Vlad, which takes away his ghost powers, and Danny sends his pets after him much like Vlad did earlier to Danny. *'Supernatural Strength': Gravity doesn't affect Danny's ghost body, so he can lift heavy objects with ease. In ghost form, he is strong enough to rip through reinforced titanium and can easily lift and throw hordes of enemy ghosts. In "Secret Weapons" he managed to intercept a punch from Jazz while she was using the Ecto-Skeleton (which amplifies the strength of the user 100 times). *'Supernatural Durability': While human, Danny can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. With the Ecto-Skeleton, Danny could withstand hits from Pariah Dark, and even a massive pile-on of ghosts. *'Supernatural Stamina': While human, Danny has the same level of stamina as a normal teenager, but in ghost form, he can exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In "Reality Trip," he was able to keep the Fenton Jet invisible for an entire night. *'Supernatural Speed': According to Tucker Foley in "Maternal Instinct," Danny can fly at 112 miles per hour. *'Supernatural Agility': In his ghost form, Danny's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as backflips. *'Supernatural Reflexes': In ghost form, Danny has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. In "Beauty Marked," he was able to catch an arrow shot at him with his bare hands. *Supernatural Equilibrium: Probably due to his flight ability, he has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on a scythe, balanced on a rope at great high and perfectly walk on a wall like if its the floor. *'Healing Factor': Danny is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human, likely due to his body's ecto-biological structure. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a short amount of time, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. **'Reconstitution '(briefly): At one instance, he completely reconstructed his body after Freakshow reduced him to a puddle of goo. Danny uses this power after turning into jelly. He reforms after a coaster car destroys him. *'Mind Control ' (briefly): With the Reality Gauntlet, Danny is capable of mind-controlling humans to lose their memories. Once mind-controlled, he commands them to do what he wants them to do. After Danny destroys his gauntlet, he no longer had this ability. *'Power Stripping' (briefly): With the Reality Gauntlet, Danny is capable of power-stripping Freakshow to lose their ghost powers. After Danny destroys his gauntlet, he no longer had this ability. *'Weather Control' (briefly): After Danny's first fight with Vortex in "Torrent of Terror," he gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. This power was linked to Danny's emotional state, with calm weather when Danny was calm and stormy weather when Danny was angry. Danny lost this power during his second fight with Vortex. He created effects such as strong air/wind, rain, snow, hail, lightning, fog, and temperature changes (ice and heat). *'Teleportation': Twice, Danny has shown the ability to vanish and instantly reappear in another place nearby."What You Want" Although unconfirmed, it is possible that this could be teleportation. This however could just be him turning invisible and moving, except that we tend to see him when he is invisible. *'Vacuum Resistance': Twice, Danny was in outer space without a space suit and was unaffected by the vacuum, though he wore a helmet."Flirting With Disaster""Phantom Planet" *'Underwater Breathing': Twice, Danny has been seen breathing and talking underwater."Double Cross My Heart""Girls' Night Out" It is possible that he does not need to breathe at all in ghost form. S01e01 going ghost full body.gif|Going Ghost S01e01 falling through the floor.png|Intangibility S01e01 invisible in plain sight.png|Invisibility S02M02 Danny zooming in.png|Flight S01e02 Danny overshadowing Dash.png|Overshadowing (human) S02e13 Danny overshadowing a rat.png|Overshadowing (rat) S01e12 Doomed Phantom closeup.png|Software fusion S02e12 Danny ghost ray from ground.gif|Ghost ray S01e06 Ecto-Energy Strike.png|Energy strike S02e18 Danny charging up ecto blast.png|Ghost ray S03e09 energy wave to block attack.jpg|Ghost ray Danny explosive energy disk 1.jpg|Ghost ray Super Ghost Ray 1.JPG|Ghost ray S01e20 repulsion field in action.gif|Repulsion field S01e07 Danny shield.png|Ghost shield S02e18 Danny shield.png|Ghost shield S01e12 Danny reflecting shield.png|Ghost shield Danny 4.jpg|Duplication S03e06 cold wave.png|Cryokinesis S03e06 freezing wrapped vines.png|Cryokinesis Danny explosive snowball.jpg|Explosive snowball (cryokinesis + ghost ray) S03e08 ice shield vs fire breath.png|Ice shield (cryokinesis + ghost shield) S01e19 Danny ghost sense.png|Ghost sense S02M02 Danny's first ghostly wail.gif|Ghostly wail S01e19 Danny carrying Jack.png|Superhuman strength S02e14 Danny catching an arrow.png|Superhuman reflexes S01e15 Ghost Stinger 1.png|Ghost stinger S01e01 spectral manipulation to avoid skewers.png|Spectral body manipulation Danny body split 2.jpg|Spectral body manipulation S03e04 Danny creates tornado.png|Weather control S03e08 telekinesis of rake.gif|Telekinesis S01e13 Danny stopping Soul Shredder white aura.png|Power augmentation S01e15 sideways on a building.png|Flight (wall-walking) S03M04 Danny in space.png|Vacuum resistance S03e03 Danny breathing underwater.png|Underwater breathing S02e15 ghostly wail.png|Ghostly wail S02M03 Danny teleporting.png|Teleportation S03e02 mid-air sword fight.gif|Swordsmanship IMG 0151.png|Power Stripping|linktext=Power Stripping Abilities *'Quick Learning Ability': Danny is able to quickly learn new things, even often being able to copy many of the powers his enemies use against him without any training. Examples: **The first time Danny used a ghost shield was only hours after seeing Vlad use one, without any training on Danny's part."Bitter Reunions" **In "Urban Jungle," Danny learned to use his ice powers in just one day, with training from Frostbite. **In "One of a Kind," Danny quickly learned Sampson's body language. **In "Teacher of the Year," Danny got an "A-" on his literature test with just one night of study."Teacher of the Year" **In "The Ultimate Enemy," Danny learned Dark Danny's Ghostly Wail after only seeing it once. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half-ghost, Danny has higher or total resistance to many types of ghost powers that affect humans, such as Ember's music and Spectra's ghost illness. However, Ember's love spell did affect Danny in the episode, Fanning The Flames. *'Experienced Pilot': Danny is a considerably skilled pilot, having much experience with the Specter Speeder as well as with spaceship simulator video games. In "Reality Trip," he was able to save a NASA shuttle from crash-landing due to his "training" with spaceship simulators."Reality Trip" *'Skilled Tactician': Danny is an excellent strategist, despite his relatively young age. In "Pirate Radio," he demonstrated the ability to formulate relatively complex plans of actions to infiltrate Youngblood's pirate ship, with all his schoolmates, to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. He is also very good at improvisation, as he often manages to think of a plan that fits with the changing needs of a situation. *'Experienced Combatant': Although he has no formal training in hand-to-hand combat, Danny's powers enable him to execute punches and kicks with superhuman force against his opponents. His career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. *'Swordsmanship': Danny demonstrates some ability with a sword when fighting Vlad in "Infinite Realms." *'Fenton Weaponry Expertise': Danny can operate his parents' ghost-hunting technology with great expertise, at times even better than his parents. *'Leadership Skills': On several occasions, Danny has demonstrated remarkable skills as a natural leader and speaker. He can easily garner respect and inspire others, such as when he rallies his classmates to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood, or to stage a protest to save the Nasty Burger from Vlad. *'Multilingual Skill': Like Sam, Danny learns how to speak Esperanto from Tucker, in case he meets with Wulf again. Equipment *'Fenton Specter Deflector': This is a belt that repels and weakens any ghost that comes in direct contact of the wearer. It can also be put on a half-ghost to disable their powers. Danny uses it both offensively and defensively. *'Fenton Thermos': Danny's primary weapon is a device that traps ghosts by sucking them into it. It has the appearance of a thermos. Danny uses this device to capture ghosts in the human world and release them back to the Ghost Zone. It can also be used to close ghost portals. *'Ecto-Skeleton': This is a mechanized battle suit that increases its wearer's abilities by 100 times. It is controlled via a neural interface which causes great strain on the wearer. When Danny used it in his ghost form, he was able to transfer his powers to the suit, and used it in the final battle against Pariah Dark to defeat him once and for all. Later on, it was stolen by Vlad, who fixed its neural interface, but Danny and Jazz activated its self-destruct mechanism to destroy it. *'Specter Speeder': This Fenton Works vehicle is designed for travel in the Ghost Zone. It is able to convert to an amphibious mode for underwater travel as well as fly in space. *'Infi-map': Danny used the Infi-map after he stole it back from Vlad. It's unknown whether Danny kept it or gave it back to the Far Frozen. Weaknesses *'Anti-Ghost Weapons': In ghost form, Danny is vulnerable to all anti-ghost devices, including Fenton Works and Vladco gadgets and the Guys in White's weaponry. Some anti-ghost devices, such as the Specter Deflector, can affect him even while in human form. **'Spectral Energy Neutralizing Devices': Over the series he has been depowered by several gadgets designed to neutralize his ghost energy such as the Spectral Energy Neutralizing Box and the Plasmius Maximus. Undergrowth's plants can also absorb his ghost energy weakening his powers. *'Blood Blossoms': While in the presence of Blood Blossoms, Danny is rendered powerless and suffers extreme physical agony to the point where he can only scream in pain. Vlad, in human form, was able to stand near Blood Blossoms unharmed, so presumably Danny can do so as well. *'Ecto-ranium': Danny is extremely vulnerable to ecto-ranium, as all ghosts are. *'Infrared Vision': When invisible, Danny can still be seen in infrared, as he still radiates heat. Sightings Crossovers * The Fairly Odd Phantom Quotes Cameos in other media *In the television series The Fairly OddParents! (also by Butch Hartman), in the episode "Poltergeeks," Danny Phantom can be seen on one of the TV screens in the ghost lab, in the upper-left corner, with the word "WANTED" written underneath him. *In the television series MAD, in the episode "Extreme Renovation: House Edition," figures resembling Danny Phantom and Casper the Friendly Ghost can be seen floating inside Superman's new closet. *In an issue of the Snafu comic The Grim Tales, Danny is seen in Grimm’s flashback working at Nasty Burger and once again when Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dan. Trivia *Danny's original character design was much different from the final version: **Creator Butch Hartman originally wanted to name Danny "Jackie," after the actor Jackie Chan.Butch Hartman Interview, Part 2, March 30, 2006 Some other alternative first names were "Billy," "Kenny" and "Davie." **Danny was originally going to be fully human; he and his friends would have used gadgets to fight ghosts, and he would have ridden a motorcycle (referencing the Marvel superhero Ghost Rider). Later, Hartman decided it would be cooler if the main character had superpowers, and as part of this change, Danny ended up not getting a motorcycle. ***Danny eventually did ride a motorcycle in "Livin' Large," possibly as an homage to this original idea. **Danny was originally going to have a pet owl named "Spooky." However, the film Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, which also featured a title character with a pet owl, was released right as production started, so the pet owl idea was dropped. **Danny was originally going to have a psychic link with Sam. Hartman dropped this idea because it made the relationship between Danny and Sam feel too developed for a show that was just starting. **Danny was originally going to have blond hair in human form. It was likely changed to black to differentiate him from Dash Baxter and to better contrast with his ghost form's white hair. *Danny has some similarities to both Superman and Spider-Man. His powers like flight and super strength, and the poses he makes while flying, are similar to Superman, and him being a teenage boy struggling with school life and who likes to make jokes and wisecracks during battle is similar to Spider-Man. He also gets bullied by Dash at school, much like how Peter Parker is bullied by Flash Thompson. *Danny is a certificated junior astronaut."Kindred Spirits" *The only historical quote Danny knows is, "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself," from Franklin D. Roosevelt."Infinite Realms" *According to the Guys in White, Danny Phantom is "an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power." This is likely a reference to Ghostbusters. *Danny wears a tank top at the pool, because he gets sunburned easily. *Danny hand-writes in cursive."One of a Kind"His sister, Jazz, also seems to write in cursive. *His opening song is often misheard, as many claim the first word is "Yo." In reality, the first word is "Young." This was confirmed by Butch Hartman in his youtube videos. *Danny is the only character to have appeared in every episode. **He also appears in the title card of every episode except "Phantom Planet," which did not have any characters in its title card. Gallery External Links *Wikipedia page for Danny es:Danny Fenton Category:Half-ghosts Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Ghost hunters Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Team Phantom